


Two Terrible People In Love

by Jupiterra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 12:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiterra/pseuds/Jupiterra
Summary: France and England chat while watching TV together.





	Two Terrible People In Love

Arthur grumbled during commercials. Francis rolled his eyes and lowered the volume. “Is something ze matter?”

“Nothing.” The other lied, dark brows furrowed in discontent.

“Zis is not nothing.”

“It's... just this stupid children's commercial. I bloody hate it.”

Francis suppressed the urge to sigh. His seasonal English lover of many centuries was useless like this. “Why is zat?”

Arthur shifted his weight, resting his head on France's lap. He had been moping all night on the couch. “They're so colourful and full of sodding shit. You know what my first toy was?”

“A rock?” Francis had heard this all before at some point.

“A rock Fran. A sodding rock. It looked like goat. These damn toys are so bright and fake! All of this 'you are bloody special' nonsense, it's retarded. It set up tots for failure, thinkin' they special and... and they will all end up in factories or offices like everything else on this shoddy planet. It's lying to the little ones, they just... They don't know life hates them so much!”

Running a hand through wild short hair, France soothed the island moron he was inexplicably in love with. “Mon cher, why does zis bother you now?”

“The lot of them are put up, think they're all special and... I love little ones, I do. This still sets them up for failure. Pink Floyd was right!”

England's moaning and bitching had reached Pink Floyd level. If Francis had to listen to that fucking band for ten more years during moody visits, he was going to start breaking tea cups. It was time for _serious_ french charm.

“Mon ange, you know you're special to me right?” Francis cooed, looking down with genuine affection.

“I... don't feel special.” Arthur admitted, looking away sadly.

“You invented ze greatest thing in ze world!”

England looked up hopefully. “I did?” Pulled into a kiss, he blushed and tutted the other for such affections. He loved it.

“You invented Amerique. Whenever I have problems, I can blame them on your son! Do you realize how competent we look with him attracting all ze bad attention? I was given a raise, for doing nothing. Remember, you spent a whole day with ze queen in her rose garden.”

At this, England pressed a shy smile into France's embrace. “I suppose you're right frog. She has the best tiny sandwiches.”

“Do you feel better now?”

England looked up, whining like usual. “I guess... I'm well enough.”

“Why don't we put ze scotch down and watch 'Cottage Fancy' together. I recorded an new episode for you.” France purred, prying the half empty scotch bottle out of England's loose fingers.

“You make me so miserable, but so happy at the same time.” Arthur confessed, forever a telltale blusher.

Francis smiled benevolently, his cuddling touch never retreating. “I love you too, Artie.”


End file.
